Companies interact with customers to provide services to their customers. For example, customers may need to obtain information about services of the company, may have a question about billing, or may need technical support from the company. Companies interact with customers in a variety of different ways. Companies may have a website and the customer may navigate the website to perform various actions. Companies may have an application (“app”) that runs on a user device, such as a smart phone or a tablet, that provides similar services as a website. Companies may have a phone number that customers can call to obtain information via interactive voice response or to speak with a customer service representative. Companies may also respond to customers using various social media services, such as Facebook or Twitter.
In some situations, events may occur that impact a large number of customers or otherwise have a significant impact on the business of a company. For example, telecommunication wires may be cut by a fallen tree, a newly released product may be failing or operating incorrectly, or a software update may cause products or services to work incorrectly. While the company may receive individual reports from customers via customer support sessions (e.g., either automated or with a customer service representative), the company may not be able to appreciate that a significant event has occurred. Presently known systems make it difficult to efficiently process a large number of customer support sessions, and to be able to process, communicate, and store aggregated groups of customer support sessions. Additionally, presently known systems make it difficult to be able to quickly determine when such events occur so that the company may implement a solution to fix the event, provide a timely response to the media or to customers, or determine times related to the event to assist in trouble-shooting, corrective action, or liability management.